The Promise
by Waylo
Summary: Team Natsu is worried about their celestial mage, especially Natsu. The day before this day, she was acting just fine, being weird and all that. But this day, she was weirder than ever; she wasn't being Lucy! Well, leave it to Natsu to find out what's going on with her! It's stalking time! Oh, um, I mean, investigating time!


**I'm so glad that you guys liked my second one-shot! I noticed that I did a ****_lot _****of typos and grammar mistakes, but I'm just ****_so _****relieved that you guys still loved it. As for the reviews I've gotten, THANK YOU! For the encouragement! I really appreciate it! :) Especially to that one unknown user who gave me some examples to help me improve!**

**I'm getting lazy these past few days, so I might not publish as much one-shots. But, please enjoy this one! ;) Oh, and one more thing, Please review! I'd ****_really _****love it if I can see what you guys thought about this! I'm not a mind reader, so there's no other way. xP (Wow that was a lame joke.)**

* * *

Although Lucy sat at her usual spot at the bar, she wasn't her usual self; she was blankly staring into dreamland as she drank her strawberry milkshake Mirajane gave her. Of course without her knowing, her team was staring at her from the table behind her. They watched her with worried eyes, especially Natsu. He's never seen her so out of it before since she's always so happy and energetic.

"Hey guys," Gray whispered, "Don't you think Lucy's being weird?"

"Lucy's always weird," Happy answered, nibbling on a fish.

"Okay, but she's weirder than usual," Gray scratched his head.

Erza nodded and stopped eating her cake. "Yesterday, she was just being herself, why the sudden change?"

"Is today a special day to her?" Wendy timidly asked.

The team blinked and looked at each other. For sure they were thinking the same thing, _Was it Lucy's birthday today?!_ Of course, they couldn't ask the said mage herself, so they turned their attention to the blue-headed girl chatting with Jet and Droy.

Levy, feeling the pressure of their eyes on her, shyly turned to face them. "Hi guys! Is something up?"

At the question, they dropped the bomb on her. "Is today Lucy's birth-" "Do you know why Lu-" "Lucy's being wei-" "What's happening between you and Ga-" "Is today a special day to-" "You're so ti-" "What were we supposed to ask ag-" "SHUT UP!"

Erza's voice boomed through the ruckus and all went quiet. She smiled at Levy, a scary one in fact. "Do you know why Lucy is being weird?"

Levy nervously smiled and backed away as she replied, "I-I don't know. She was fine yesterday. I don't think that it's because of her birthday because it hasn't passed yet."

Natsu watched the celestial mage from the corner of his eye. She looked so worn out and...not Lucy-like. Just what was today that made her become like this? Or did she just get some bad news that made her depressed?

"Natsu."

He looked at Erza. "Watch over Lucy and try to find out why she's acting like this."

"Why me?" he asked. Erza shot him a glare which caused him to cower in fear.

"Because you're closest to her and you visit her either way."

True, she got him there. "A-Aye sir!" He saluted to her before turning around to look at Lucy again. She was done with her milkshake, but she continued to slurp on it. That proved that she wasn't paying attention at all.

Although Natsu didn't really seem to care, deep down he was dying to find out what was wrong with her. He didn't like to see her like this; it hurt him for some odd reason. He wanted her to smile, laugh, and just be herself. He felt funny when she did, and he didn't know why, but he decided that he liked that feeling.

* * *

Natsu followed her, or stalked since he was hiding behind anything he could find. Bystanders shot him curious glances, but ignored it. Lucy wasn't on the usual route home, she was going somewhere else, and he knew it. The route she was using did _not _lead anywhere to her apartment at all. He saw her enter a flower store.

_Why? She doesn't need flowers in her apartment. Just having her natural smell in there is good enough as it is._

After a while, she came back out with these beautiful white roses. That was something Lucy definitely wouldn't have in her apartment, so then why did she even have it?

She continued her route, but she still wasn't going home. Instead, she was going to the train station, that murderous mechanism. Natsu scowled at the though of it. He couldn't believe that he had to ride on it as well. He bought a ticket to Acalypha like Lucy did and continued to follow her trail.

They both got on board silently, not really thanks to Natsu's gagging noises, but since Lucy was spacing out again, she didn't really hear him. He really wanted to lay his head down on her lap because he always seemed to feel better.

After a while on the train, or the torture device in Natsu's opinion, they finally arrived at Acalypha. Relieved to finally get off it, he noticed Lucy's expression turn more sorrow. Something was _definitely _going on. He continued to follow her and he finally noticed that the route she took was heading to the cemetery.

By the time they stopped, Lucy was in front of a grave. _Layla Heartfilia._

She crouched down and placed the roses on her mother's grave, a sorrowful smile on her face. "Hi mom. Long time no see. Well, not really because I write you letters every time, but to be in front of you again..." Her voice trailed off.

Despite her voice being really soft, Natsu could hear her clearly thanks to his acute hearing. "You know, remember how I told you that I had these _amazing _friends? Well, I kind of screwed up today and made them worry. I tried, mom, I tried to be normal. I tried to be like usual, but I couldn't. My mind would just wander off and think about you. I know you told me to be happy, and I am, but...when it comes to this day...I just...I just can't."

Natsu frowned. No wonder she was acting so off today. Her mother's death. He smelled something bitter and glanced at her again. His heart squeezed and his stomach churned; she was crying. The number one thing he hated most. He got out of hiding and walked up to her silently. Lucy wasn't paying attention again, to his relief, so he got down on one knee behind her and pulled her in for a hug.

Natsu heard her gasp, but relax into his arms. "Natsu...?"

He didn't answer. He knew he didn't need to. "Why did you follow me Natsu?"

"We were worried. I was worried. I thought it was just one of your monthly thin-OW!" He let go of her as he fell backwards on his bum, clutching his head.

"I'm not!" Lucy fumed, her face bright red.

Natsu grinned. "That's better." She blushed. He stood up, brushing himself off and helped Lucy up. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. He stared at Layla's grave.

"I didn't want you guys to worry," she softly answered.

He chuckled. "Either way, you still ended up making us worried." He pulled Lucy in for another hug. "C'mon, Luce. Aren't we best friends? Partners? We're a team for Pete's sake! Don't hesitate to tell us anything from now on!"

Lucy giggled into his scarf. "Natsu, by far that was the smartest thing I heard you saw yet."

"What?! I've always bee-That's not the point!" he grumbled and squeezed her in his embrace. "Whatever happens, may it be happy or sad, we're always here for you. I'm here for you. I can always be here for you. From now on, I'll be by your side."

Lucy blushed. Did he just propose to her?! But this was Natsu! He could mean something else! As if he read her mind, he told her, "I like you, Luce. Every time I'm with you, I get this fuzzy feeling in me. When you smile, I see the world brighten. When you laugh, it's all I ever wanted to hear. I like it when your _you,_ Luce. I don't just like you; I _love _you. Don't leave me out in the dark again. Share your pain with me, I'll be glad to accept it."

Lucy's blush deepened. Who would have thought Natsu had it in him to say such things. "Natsu...I-I love you too. I'm sorry for making you worry. If there's something going on, I'll tell you. I promise."

He held out the smallest finger of his hand. "Promise?" Lucy laughed at the childish gesture, but hooked her finger with his, sealing the deal.

"Promise. After all, a celestial mage doesn't break his/her promises!" she smiled.

Natsu sighed at her smile and unconsciously leaned towards her. "Natsu...?"

He placed his lips on top of hers softly, relishing her softness. He felt like he was on top of the world; this was the best feeling by far. The moment, which he wished could have lasted longer, was broken since they had to take a breather.

"Thank you, Natsu. For cheering me up."

He grinned. "Anything for you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to look at Layla's grave again. "I'll take good care of her. I won't let her cry again nor let her feel any sort of pain. I'll do anything for her. I'll protect her with my life."

Lucy's eyes watered. Natsu can be just be the most idiotic, hot-headed person she's ever met, but also the most sweetest and loving. "Thank you Natsu..." she whispered. Of course, he caught it. They began to walk away from the cemetery with his arm wrapped around her.

"Now, let's go back to the guild! They've been really worried, ya know! Especially the red demon, popsicle, Happy, Wendy and-"

"I get the idea, Natsu."

"Right...," he laughed, scratching his head with his free arm.

Lucy smiled warmly. Although this was the day her mother died, she could also remember it as the best day of her life.

* * *

**I really don't know when Layla died, so I just made the day before Lucy's birthday since the episode about Lucy's 10th birthday, her mother was already gone. So yeah, I guess it was before her birthday. I also don't know where Lucy's parents were buried, I just guessed that the cemetery was in Acalypha. - Am I spelling that correctly?**

**I have this feeling this I should just stack the one-shots together instead of putting them seperately. :P Oh well, I guess I'll do that next time.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! This was by far the ****_most _****cheesiest I've written. I think my first one-shot, ****_Stay With Me,_**** was cheesy, but I think this is ****_way _****more cheesy. I was blushing the entire time! It's so weird writing about kissing scenes and lovey-dovey things!**

**I think I made Natsu a bit out of character...Do you think he acted differently than he usually does in this story? D:**

**Anyways...THANK YOU FOR READING! I'd ****_really _****love it if you would review. I really love listening to your thoughts. Well...until next time ladies and gentlemen! ;)**


End file.
